


Broken Dreams

by shopgirl152



Series: Story a Day May 2015 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Broken Dreams, Drabble, Failed Marriage, Gen, Pity Party, Regret, Seashells, Short Story, Story A Day May, Story a Day May 2015, Symbolism, broken relationships, failed life, feeling hopeless, shattered dreams, short short story, walking along the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia waked along the sandy shore, stopping every so often to pick up a piece of broken shell. "That car I always wanted." She scowled, chucking the broken piece back into the ocean before picking up another. "The baby I never had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

Celia waked along the sandy shore, stopping every so often to pick up a piece of broken shell. "That car I always wanted." She scowled, chucking the broken piece back into the ocean before picking up another.

"New house I didn't get." The shell was tossed back. "The baby I never had, college I never went to, the husband I never had." Three broken bits of shell were tossed into the sea with a huff of annoyance.

She'd had a husband once. A husband who used to spend many hours walking the beach with her, scouting around for full seashells, objects of perfection and beauty.

Beauty and perfection she'd never been able to obtain.

Her marriage had crumbled the previous year, taking with it the new car, new house and the dream of having a baby.

All of that seemed to futile now. Stupid. Naive. She had been an idiot to think any of her dreams could come true in this world.

Slowly, she picked up another broken piece of shell, studying its imperfections, its ugliness and failures, before tossing it back into the ocean.

They represented nothing more than her failed life and broken dreams.


End file.
